ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
2:5 - Evening - Penny
Kali the Heterophobe07/04/2018 Penny has let piper roam around upstairs. Ezra the Floofmaster07/04/2018 Eli is wandering around the hall near their room, heading back towards their room from the bathroom Kali the Heterophobe07/04/2018 Piper comes out of the upstairs living room and goes toward Eli. Ezra the Floofmaster07/04/2018 "Oh no." Eli freezes and glances around for a place to hide or climb Kali the Heterophobe07/04/2018 Piper notices Eli and curls up in a ball. Ezra the Floofmaster07/04/2018 Eli relaxes and bursts out laughing Kali the Heterophobe07/04/2018 Piper curls up tighter at the strange tiny creature. Ezra the Floofmaster07/04/2018 Eli comes closer to Piper Kali the Heterophobe07/04/2018 Piper stayed balled for a moment and then smell them, uncurling a bit. Ezra the Floofmaster07/04/2018 Eli freezes again, "How about I don't hurt you and you don't hurt me?" Kali the Heterophobe07/04/2018 Piper uncurls and come closer. Ezra the Floofmaster07/04/2018 "I'm not food, I promise." Kali the Heterophobe07/04/2018 Piper comes closer and flicks her tongue out. She then comes closer and rubs off against Eli. Ezra the Floofmaster07/04/2018 "Please don't eat me" Eli whispers patting her head Kali the Heterophobe07/04/2018 Piper doesn't seem agressive as they move about, she flicks her tongue and taste Eli's skin. Ezra the Floofmaster07/04/2018 Eli gets a bit nervous at the tongue flick but tries to stay calm Kali the Heterophobe07/04/2018 "Piper?" Penny calls out. "Where did you go?" Piper doesn't react to Penny's voice, instead she starts gently slithering away from Eli. Ezra the Floofmaster07/04/2018 "Penny!" Eli calls out Kali the Heterophobe07/04/2018 Penny comes out of the upstairs living room, a book in hand. "Eli? Oh there's Piper did she do anything to you?."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster07/04/2018 Eli shakes their head, "Though maybe being off the floor would be smart."(edited) Kali the Heterophobe07/04/2018 Penny comes closer and offers her hands to Eli. "She's a sweetheart, scared of live mice." Ezra the Floofmaster07/04/2018 Eli scrambles onto her hands, "Yeah she seemed scared of me at first." Kali the Heterophobe07/04/2018 "The mighty predator." Penny roll her eyes, she raises Eli to her shoulder. "I ought to build myself a shoulder saddle at this rate." Ezra the Floofmaster07/04/2018 Eli laughs, "That could be fun." Kali the Heterophobe07/04/2018 "If you're lookin' for a ride, I could give you a little rodeo." Penny teases. Ezra the Floofmaster07/04/2018 Eli blushes and looks away with a half laugh Kali the Heterophobe07/04/2018 "Now, Piper, let's get you back." Penny says. "Don't want to let you scare Nyah again." She makes sure Eli is holding on before moving. Ezra the Floofmaster07/04/2018 "Shes a pretty snake." Eli says Kali the Heterophobe07/04/2018 "The cutests noodle." Penny says. "Just not the brightest." She picks Piper up in her arms and bring her back to her home. Ezra the Floofmaster07/04/2018 Eli laughs July 5, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe07/05/2018 Penny puts Piper down into her terrarium and she goes hiding inside of a hollowed out log. "Sleep well little noodle." Penny says before walking to her bed and putting Eli down. "What'd got ya all tiny, honey?" July 14, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster07/14/2018 "Oh nothing really, I just like to be small sometimes." Kali the Heterophobe07/14/2018 "Well, you are lookin' mighty adorable." Penny says. Ezra the Floofmaster07/14/2018 Eli grins up at her, "Thanks!" They have a light blush to their cheeks Kali the Heterophobe07/14/2018 "Ain't too shaken by that close encounter of the noodly kind?" Penny asks. Ezra the Floofmaster07/14/2018 "I was a little scared but she didn't seem like she was going to hurt me." Kali the Heterophobe07/14/2018 "She don't eat nothing that ain't been dead for a while, frozen and then thawed out nicely." Penny says. Ezra the Floofmaster07/14/2018 "Such a fierce predator." Eli laughs. Kali the Heterophobe07/14/2018 "That she is." Penny say with a little chuckle. July 15, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster07/15/2018 "So what were you up to?" Kali the Heterophobe07/15/2018 "Well, I was watching something, and then also doing some of them homework with my little noodle but she felt adventurous." Penny says. Ezra the Floofmaster07/15/2018 Eli grins, July 17, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "Of course not, she's a lovely little noodle." Penny says. "She hasn't bit anyone in years." Ezra the Floofmaster07/17/2018 "I wasn't super scared for my life, I was just worried I would have to grow and then rip my clothes and be naked in the hall." Eli wraps their hands around their knees, staring down with a light blush. "I need clothes that grow and shrink with me." Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "I might be able to look into that, although I reckon hyperweave fabber might work better." Ezra the Floofmaster07/17/2018 "Isn't hyperweave really expensive? Wait can it sewn like regular clothes?" Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "It is, and it ain't just cause of the material but the programming." Penny explains, Ezra the Floofmaster07/17/2018 Eli groans and flops back Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "Well, darling, I'll be searching for something to accommodate you" Ezra the Floofmaster07/17/2018 Eli scrambles to an upright position, they press their tiny hands against Penny's thigh and start shaking their head, "No, I need to figure it out on my own!" Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "Eli, sugar, I exist to fix em types of problem.* Ezra the Floofmaster07/17/2018 Eli frowns, "I don't think you exist to fix other people's problems." Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "That's why God gave me them gifts." Penny says. Ezra the Floofmaster07/17/2018 Eli rests their head against Penny's thigh."just make sure you fix your problems first." Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "What problems?" Penny answers Ezra the Floofmaster07/17/2018 "I... I don't know... I was just speaking hypothetically." Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "Of course..." Penny answers ackwardly Ezra the Floofmaster07/17/2018 Eli frowns, "I just don't want you spending all your time helping me or Garrett and not like... getting stronger or something." Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "Just doing what I can." Penny says, "I got a good lead I reckon" Ezra the Floofmaster07/17/2018 "Okay...Hey lift me up please." Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 Penny does as she is asked. Ezra the Floofmaster07/17/2018 "Can I ... kiss you....?" Eli's cheeks are bright red as they ask Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "Of course." Penny smiles and closes her eyes, bringing Eli closer. Ezra the Floofmaster07/17/2018 Eli kisses her on the corner of her mouth July 18, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe07/18/2018 Penny kisses Eli's head back. "Any chance you might be finding yourself feeling taller?" She asks with a smile. Ezra the Floofmaster07/18/2018 "Yeah uh... just maybe turn around so I can change." Kali the Heterophobe07/18/2018 Pennt turns around and closes her eyes. "I got some of 'em big shirts in that drawer there." Penny points to it. "I reckon you'd look mighty fine in them."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster07/18/2018 "Thanks." After a second Penny would hear the sound of a normal sized Eli moving across the room and opening a drawer. After another second Eli says, "Alright." Kali the Heterophobe07/18/2018 Penny turns around and open her eyes. "Darn, you are looking mighty fine in one of my lazy shirts." Penny says with a grin. Ezra the Floofmaster07/18/2018 Eli blushes and sits back down next to her, "Thank you." Kali the Heterophobe07/18/2018 Penny comes closer, she raises her hand and brush Eli's cheek. Ezra the Floofmaster07/18/2018 Eli closes their eyes and leans into her hand, blushing furiously and trying very hard not to shrink. Trying so hard they actually grow another 2 inches Kali the Heterophobe07/18/2018 "Now, now, no shrinking." Penny says. She leans in and kisses their forehead. Ezra the Floofmaster07/18/2018 Eli smiles, "I won't this time." Kali the Heterophobe07/18/2018 "Can I kiss you now?" Penny asks in a soft whisper. Ezra the Floofmaster07/18/2018 "Yes." Eli leans in a bit Kali the Heterophobe07/18/2018 Penny closes her eyes and leans the short distance separating them, pressing her lips softly against theirs. Ezra the Floofmaster07/18/2018 After a pause of hesitation, Eli kisses back Kali the Heterophobe07/18/2018 Penny kisses them softly and slowly, letting them dictate the pace, although one of her hand finds itself on Eli's thigh. Ezra the Floofmaster07/18/2018 Eli puts a hand behind Penny's head to pull her deeper Kali the Heterophobe07/18/2018 Penny matches Eli's enthusiam, she presses on faster and harder. July 21, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster07/21/2018 Eli bites Penny's lip, then embarrassed by their actions they shrink a bit, struggling to get back to normal size Kali the Heterophobe07/21/2018 Penny shivers, "Darn, at this rate, I'm gonna have to get myself shrinking too." Ezra the Floofmaster07/21/2018 "Sorry! Wait does that mean it was good? I don't know what I'm doing, I've never done this before." Eli is bright red, their voice pitching higher and higher as they shrink Kali the Heterophobe07/21/2018 "It was mighty fine." Penny says with a smile. Ezra the Floofmaster07/21/2018 "Really?" Eli looks up at Penny, stopping their shrinking at about a foot and a half shorter than their typical size. Penny's shirt is now really big on them Kali the Heterophobe07/21/2018 Penny leans in and kiss them. "Yes really." She whispers. Ezra the Floofmaster07/21/2018 Eli sighs in relief, "Can I have a hug?" Kali the Heterophobe07/21/2018 "Of course." Penny wraps her arm around them. "I'm happy to have you, Eli." Ezra the Floofmaster07/21/2018 "I'm so glad to have met you." Eli replies, their voice slightly muffled from their face being buried in Penny's shirt as they wrap their arms around Penny back and squeeze. Category:Roleplay Category:Penny Roleplay Category:Eli Roleplay Category:Ezra Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay